Heart
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Jantung hatiku aku titipkan padamu. Biar sejauh apapun aku pergi, kita akan tetap dekat. My first NaruSasu fict. WARNING: OOCness, SHO-AI, RnR please!


**DISCLAIMER:** MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**PAIR: **NARUSASU

**RATE:** T

**WARNING: OOC, CHARA DEATH, FULL OF 2****ND**** POV, ALUR NGEBUT, SHO-AI , ONE-SHOT, DLL. **

**.**

**.**

**Lemon kurang asem**

**MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

_**HEART**_

**.**

**.**

Matahari bersinar terik siang ini. Tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tak mengganggu langkahmu. Kau sedang berjalan menuju rumahmu seperti hari-hari baru saja pulang sekolah.

Dalam perjalananmu, kau menemui beberapa teman yang penjaga toko yang biasa kau temui jika ibumu menyuruhmu berbelanja."Hai Naruto, apa kau tidak berbelanja hari ini?" kata paman Iruka, penjaga toko tersebut.

"Mungkin besok saja paman." Kau tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda kau akan melanjutkan berjalan. Sementara Paman Iruka hanya bisa membalas dengan teriakan 'Hati-hati di jalan' padamu.

Seperti biasa, kau berjalan melalui sebuah tanah lapang yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain sepak bola atau jam-jam seperti ini, lapangan itu biasanya karena siang hari bukan waktu yang tepat untuk jika kau mau bermain sambil berjemur.

Ada yang berbeda dari keadaan itu di lapangan itu, kau melihat beberapa anak sedang berkumpul bukan berkumpul untuk kau melihat siswa-siswa SMP itu sedang mengelilingi seorang anak laki-laki.

Seperti yang kau duga, mereka berniat buruk terhadap bocah itu masih mengenakan seragam Sekolah Dasar hari ini memang kau mendengar kabar mengenai kenakalan siswa SMP yang sering meminta pajak jalan pada siswa-siswa SD.

Kau tidak tinggal diam. Kau menghampiri mereka berniat menyelamatkan bocah malang itu. Kau menjatuhkan tas oranye milikmu diatas tanah. Ketika kau mendekat, mereka semua menatapmu. Kau melihat bocah SD itu sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Wajahnya tetap itu balik menatapmu dengan mata hitam memiliki warna yang senada dengan wajahnya tergolong tampan.

Bocah itu terlihat kecapaian, terlihat dari nafasnya yang memburu dan tetes keringat yang mengalir membingkai wajahnya. Seragam yang digunakannya juga terlihat sedikit kotor dan robek di salah satu tahu kalau anak itu baru saja melakukan perlawanan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyamu kepada hanya membalasmu dengan senyuman mereka memang lebih banyak dari tubuhmu masih lebih besar daripada mereka. Kau sama sekali tak merasa takut.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu, salah satu dari mereka langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan saja satu serangan itu tidak berhasil menghindar dengan mudah. Orang-orang tidak akan heran jika mengetahui kalau kau adalah anggota klub Judo.

Dengan begitu, kau melancarkan serangan balasan berupa satu pukulan telak di wajah anak SMP berikutnyapun tak bisa mereka butuh waktu lama hingga kau melumpuhkan dan membuat anak-anak SMP itu lari terbirit-birit sambil memanggil nama ibu mereka.

Kau menepukkan kedua tanganmu untuk membersihkan debu dan pasir yang peluh yang membasahi jidat dan rambut pirangmu dengan sapu tangan yang kau mengambil tasmu dan membersihkannya setelah itu kau menghampiri bocah korban melihat bocah itu sedang memegang lututnya dan berusaha menormalkan detik berikutnya kau berlari mengahampirinya untuk menangkap tubuhnya yang pingsan.

Kau menopang tubuhnya di berniat mengantarkannya tahu dimana rumahnya, karena baru saja kau membongkar isi tasnya dan menemukan alamatnya yang tertulis pada buku catatan kecil kau ketahui lagi adalah anak ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sungguh di luar dugaan, Sasuke tinggal di kompleks yang sama dengan rumahmu. Hanya saja berada satu blok sebelum rumahmu. Kau lega karena tidak harus menambah jarak perjalananmu sama sekali. Mungkin hanya menambah beban sedikit karena berat tubuhnya.

Tubuh bocah ini tidak seringan yang kau badannya cukup membuat kau harus berjalan lambat. Kau sedikit khawatir akan keadaannya. Kau hanya terus meyakinkan dirimu kalau dia hanya pingsan karena kelelahan.

Kau sudah berada tidak jauh dari kompleks perjalanan, Sasuke hanya melakukan gerak-gerak bahkan sempat mempererat pelukan tangannya di lehermu. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di punggungmu. Kau hanya berfikir bahwa Sasuke sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman buatnya.

Sekarang kalian sudah tiba di kompleks HIjau Permai, tempat dimana rumah kalian sempat menyapa Kotetsu dan Izumo—satpam kompleks—ketika memasuki kawasan seperti biasa, satpam-satpam itu membalas sapaanmu dan tersenyum ramah.

Kau memperhatikan nomor-nomor rumah yang kau kau menemukan rumah nomor 13, rumah keluarga Uchiha, rumah Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah, kau berusaha menekan tombol bel rumah berpintu coklat itu. Mau tak mau kau harus mengakui bahwa tubuhmu pendek dibandingkan teman-teman lagi dengan keberadaan Sasuke di punggungmu yang menyulitkanmu meraih tombol bel itu.

Beruntungnya, pintu rumah itu terbuka sebelum kau harus menekan tombol bel. Seseorang dengan paras yang mirip dengan Sasuke terkejut saat mendapatimu berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang kau gendong.

"Sa-sasuke…! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ayo bawa dia masuk." Kata pria itu mempersilahkanmu mengikuti pria itu hingga memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya kamar Sasuke.

"Ia dihadang anak-anak nakal dan tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan begitu saja."Katamu menjelaskan kronologi ceritanya pada pria itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menolongnya. Aku Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya padamu. Ia juga memberikan sebuah senyuman padamu yang kemudian kau balas dengan senyuman serupa.

"Sama-sama. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Uchiha-san."

Menit berikutnya, Kalian—kau dan itachi—sudah berada di halaman belakang rumah untuk berbincang ringan sambil meminum kopi. Itachi orang yang ramah. Kalian dengan mudahnya sudah menjadi begitu akrab seperti teman yang lama tidak berjumpa. Mungkin ini juga karena sifatmu yang ceria dan bersahabat.

Yang berhasil kau ketahui dari duo kakak beradik uchiha ini adalah mengenai kehidupan dan Itachi hanya tinggal orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak lama akibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu , Itachi harus bersusah payah merawat adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto. Sering-sering saja berkunjung kemari." Kata Itachi saat kau akan beranjak pergi dari rumah mereka. Hari sudah sore tanpa kau sadari. Kau terlalu asik berbincang hingga kau terlupa akan janjimu pada ibumu untuk pulang cepat.

"Oke..Sampai jumpa lagi Itachi-san. Kalau ada kesempatan, pasti aku akan kemari." Katamu lalu berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

=====(^^)======

Keesokan paginya kau berangkat menuju sekolah seperti seperti biasa pula kau harus berlari mengejar waktu, karena lagi-lagi kau terlambat bangun dan mendapat hukuman sudah seperti sarapan pagi merupakan kebiasaan.

Kau memperlambat tempatmu berdiri sekarang kau bisa melihat sosok bocah yang kemarin kau tolong. Sepertinya ia juga buru-buru menuju sekolahnya.

"Hei Sasuke. Tunggu." Teriakmu yang sukses membuatnya berhenti dan menengok ke menatapmu lama. Hingga kau tiba disisinya dan mulai berjalan bersama.

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat? Bukannya kakakmu bilang kau ini anak yang rajin dan jarang telat ke sekolah.." katamu. Ia lagi-lagi menatapmu tajam. Ekspresinya datar. Sama seperti kakaknya, sepertinya ia juga pelit ekspresi, pikirmu.

"Bukan urusanmu…Dobe." entah benar atau tidak, kau sepertinya melihat dia sedikit tersipu.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan. Seharusnya kau memanggilku Naruto-nii, aku kan lebih tua darimu. Dasar Teme." Protesmu padanya.

Kalian berjalan sangat lambat. Entah kalian lupa atau apa, sekarang kalian dalam keadaan terlambat menuju sekolah.

"Kenapa Itachi tidak mengantarmu ke sekolah?" tanyamu kau berbicara padanya, kau harus selalu menatap ke bawah. Ke bocah yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darimu itu.

"Aniki sedang ada urusan mendadak." Katanya kesal. Kau tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang menampakkan sedikit wajah kesalnya.

Lima menit berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke tiba di sekolahnya. Sementara kau harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai sekolahmu. Sekolah kalian memang berjarak tak begitu jauh.

"Naruto-nii." Panggil Sasuke padamu sesaat sebelum kau beranjak.

"Ada apa, 'suke?" tanyamu padanya.

"Err—ntar bisakah kita pulang bersama lagi?" kau tersenyum pada kau juga senang bisa bersama anak itu. Kau sama sekali tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang adik karena kau anak tunggal.

Kau mengangguk padanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum padamu dan kau berlari kecil menuju sekolahmu.

Hari ini terasa begitu sangat yang membosankan, cukup membuatmu merasa hampir mati kebosanan. Bahkan untuk mengisi kebosananmu, kau hanya mencoret-coret buku catatanmu dengan gambar yang tidak jelas.

Kau juga sempat berpikir mengenai bocah bernama Sasuke itu. Menurutmu ia anak yang menarik. Sikapnya yang tertutup dan misterius cukup membuatmu tertarik tanpa kau sadari, kau menuliskan namanya di dalam kegiatan menulisnya hingga tujuh kali. Sasuke Uchiha.

Bel yang sejak tadi kau tunggu akhirnya untuk pulangpun tiba. Kau berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan teman-temanmu yang memanggil-manggil namamu. Mereka memanggilmu karena kau melarikan diri dari tugasmu membersihkan kelas hari ini. Kau memang selalu saja merasa malas melakukan hal-hal macam itu.

Kau melewati gerbang kau sudah berlari kecil di trotoar menuju sekolah Sasuke.

Sesampainya disana, kau melihat Sasuke sudah menunggumu sambil bersandar di dinding pagar dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Ia melihatmu dan langsung berdiri tegak. Tas hitam miliknya sudah tergantung di punggungnya.

"Hai Sasuke… Sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanyamu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangmu yang tidak gatal.

"Hn." Ia berjalan mendahulimu. Kau mengira dia marah padamu dan mengejarnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyamu memastikan.

" kau mengira aku marah padamu?"Sasuke kembali bertanya. Sementara kau hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Habisnya, responmu itu jelek sekali sih. Kau harus banyak belajar kosa kata." Katamu.

"…dasar Dobe." Ejek Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme."

Setelahnya, kalian berjalan sambil berbincang ringan yang selalu saja diselingi saling mengejek dan perdebatan kecil. Kalian sudah seperti saudara yang sangat akrab. Yang membuatnya ganjil hanya perbedaan fisik kalian yang sangat menonjol. Rambut pirang yang berbeda dengan rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Iris mata birumu yang berbeda dengan iris mata Sasuke yang hitam. Kulit tan eksotis milikmu yang berbeda dengan kulit putih pucat milik Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku lelah. Bisakah kau menggendongku." Pintanya padamu. Kau yakin ia sedang tidak bercanda. Wajahnya semakin pucat, keringat membasahi tubuhnya dan jalannya semakin lambat.

Tanpa menjawab, kau merunduk menawarkan punggungmu padanya. Ia kemudian naik dan mengalungkan lengannya pada lehermu. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke sudah tidak sadarkan diri di dalam gendonganmu.

Kau mengantarkan Sasuke hingga kerumahnya. Itachi menyambutmu seperti biasa.

"Tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya saja. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Titip dia sebentar yah Naruto." kata Itachi lalu beranjak sudah menghafalkan letak kamar Sasuke, jadi kau langsung ke kamarnya.

Kau menurunkan tubuh Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Membaringkannya pada kasur empuk miliknya. Kau memperbaiki letak bantal di kepalanya. Lalu kemudian duduk disisinya.

Kau memperhatikan wajah mulus anak itu. Wajahnya pucat, namun sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan kepadanya. Rambut hitam halus miliknya membingkai wajah rupawan itu. Sulit bagimu untuk terlepas dari pesonanya. Ia membuat rasa sayangmu padanya semakin muncul ke permukaan. Entah itu rasa sayang kepada seorang adik ataupun yang lainnya.

Kau menyentuh wajahnya dan menggerakkannya mengikuti kontur wajah anak itu. Kau mengikuti garis alis, mata, telinga, hidung hingga bibirnya. Dan tanpa tersadar, kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke aroma tubuh bocah kau semakin mendekatkan kedua bibir kalian hingga akhirnya saling bersentuhan.

Kau mengecup lembut bibir itu. Rasa manis langsung memenuhi indera pengecapmu. Dadamu terasa sesak dan dadamu terasa seperti dipenuhi sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Kau menghentikan tindakanmu itu. Beruntung karena Sasuke sama sekali tak terbangun. Kau sempat bingung, Sasuke tidur atau pingsan. Kalau ia terbangun mungkin sekarang ia akan menonjok wajahmu karena melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Dan mungkin kau tak akan marah akan tindakannya itu, karena ini adalah salahmu.

'Aku tidak percaya telah menyayangi bocah ini.'Pikirmu.

.

=====(^^)=====

Hari-hari berikutnya terjadi hal yang sama. Ke sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersama sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalian. Hubungan kalian juga semakin dekat dan akrab. Yang tak berbeda adalah kau selalu menggendong Sasuke saat ia merasa kelelahan. Dan Sasuke selalu saja tertidur dalam gendonganmu.

Rasa sayangmu pada anak itu juga semakin menjadi-jadi. Kau selalu berusaha melindunginya dan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kau tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya.

Sekarangpun kau sedang di tanganmu menjadi jawaban menekan deretan angka pada mulai meletakkannya di telingamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara dari seberang sangat tahu ini suara Itachi, jadi kau meminta pada Itachi agar telephonenya diberikan pada Sasuke.

"Halo… Dobe-nii, ada apa?" kata Sasuke dari seberang.

"Akhir pekan besok, kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain."

"Hn. Aku ikut."

.

Jawaban itulah yang menyebabkan kalian disini sekarang. Kalian sekarang sudah ada di taman bermain. Sasuke tidak seperti anak lainnya yang langsung menerobos masuk dengan tertawa dan mencoba segala wahana. Sasuke bersikap biasa dan berjalan perlahan di sampingmu.

"Sasuke, kita naik yang itu… kau tidak takut kan?" tanyamu sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana. Sebenarnya wahana itu tidak mengerikan bagimu. Kau hanya sengaja memilih wahana yang sesuai dengan umur bocah Uchiha itu.

Kalian mencoba segala wahana disini. Diselingi dengan istirahat dengan duduk di bangku sambil menjilati es krim bersama. Atau menendangi mesin soda agar bisa mendapatkan soda gratis. Segala hal gila kalian lakukan bersama.

Kalian menghabiskan waktu dengan baik dan menikmati tiap wahana yang kalian waktu bersama Sasuke merupakan waktu-waktu yang menyenangkan. Baru kali ini kau bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang senang dan tersenyum bahagia. Selama ini kau terbiasa dengan wajah datarnya.

Berbeda dengan sekarang, wajah Sasuke sangat ceria. Senyum tak pernah pergi dari sana. Kau seperti melihat Sasuke yang berbeda. Sasuke yang asli.

Ia tak lagi harus menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Dan di hadapan kau-lah ia berani menunjukkan semua ini.

Namun perlahan kau mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sangat mudah merasakan lelah. Itu makanya, kalian sering beberapa waktu juga, kau melihatnya seperti sembunyi-sembunyi memegang dadanya dan memasang wajah kesakitan. Anehnya, setiap kau mendekatinya, ia malah memasang wajah dingin—seperti biasa.

Apa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke? Kalimat itu-lah yang terus berputar dalam otakmu. Kau takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Dan sesaat setelahnya, segala dugaanmu benar terbukti.

Kau baru saja kembali dengan membawa minuman kaleng ke bangku tempat Sasuke duduk. Seketika kaleng minuman itu terjatuh dari genggamanmu ketika kau melihat Sasuke yang kesakitan disana. kau berlari ke arahnya dengan panic untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Wajahnya memucat dengan nafas memburu dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya sejak tadi memegang dada kirinya. Bibirnya yang pucat kini membiru. Ia terus saja meringis kesakitan dan sesekali berteriak pelan. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, kau menggendong tubuh mungil Sasuke. Kau membawanya dan ia masih meringis di dalam dekapanmu.

Kau panik, mecoba meminta tolong pada beberapa orang. Orang yang kau mintai tolong sedang berkutat dengan handphone-nya. Kau tidak sabar. Kau takut Sasuke makin memburuk. Kau berlari dari orang tersebut, menuju jalan raya.

Cukup beberapa waktu yang terasa lama, kau menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk kau tumpangi. Sang supir taksi membukakan pintu untukmu setelah melihat keadaan kalian. Sasuke yang kau gendong kau baringkan di kursi belakang. Kemudian kau ikut masuk dari sisi pintu lainnya.

Sekarang taksi sudah melaju. Kau hanya berkata, "—ke rumah sakit terdekat." Pada supir taksi. Kemudian kau mengamati wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di atas pahamu. Wajahnya damai, sekarang ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada lagi wajah kesakitan. Kau tahu ia masih hidup, karena sesekali kau memeriksa hembusan nafas di bawah hidungnya.

Kau menepuk pundak supir taksi dari yang masih bisa kau jangkau. Kemudian menyuruhnya menambah laju dari kendaraan ini. Kau rasa lebih cepat kalian sampai maka lebih cepat Sasuke disembuhkan. Walau kau sendiri tidak tahu penyakit apa yang diderita anak ini.

Kau kembali teringat kebersamaan kalian beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Sadar atau tidak sadar, kau pasti merasa ada yang berbeda dengan hubungan kalian. Atau mungkin rasa itu hanya sepihak saja. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa isi hati Sasuke. Kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik saja, kau berharap lebih. Entah itu apa. Karena beberapa kali kau mencoba menciumnya diam-diam. Seperti kala dia sedang tidur, bahkan kau hampir menciumnya ketika dia dalam keadaan sadar.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu, karena mobil sudah sampai membawamu ke lingkungan Rumah Sakit. Kau merogoh kantong celanamu lalu memberikan selembar uang pada supir tanpa meminta kembaliannya.

Kau turun dari mobil bersama Naruto dalam gendonganmu, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Kau panik memanggil suster atau siapa saja petugas disana. kemudian dua orang suster membawa semacam tempat tidur beroda ke arahmu.

Kau membaringkan Sasuke disana, lalu ikut bersama mereka yang mendorongnya ke sebuah ruangan. Mereka menahanmu di depan pintu melarang kau ikut masuk. Kau mengangguk mengerti, walau sebenarnya kau tidak rela melepas Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan berbau obat itu.

Dengan sedikit putus asa, kau terduduk di kursi panjang di depan ruangan. Meremas pelan rambut yang terdapa di sela-sela jari-jarimu. Kau sangat khawatir sekarang. Kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kau pikir semua ini salahmu. Kau yang membuatnya terbaring di sana. Seharusnya kau tidak mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Kau menyesal.

Kau merogoh kantong celanamu dan mengambil handphone. Kau menginput deretan angka yang kau masih ingat urutannya. Kemudian meletakkannya di telingamu. Setelah beberapa kali bunyi 'tttuuuut' sebuah suara terdengar menyapa dari sana.

"Sasuke ada di rumah sakit—" kau hanya menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke pada kakaknya—Itachi, tanpa mendengar apa komentarnya lalu memutus hubungan telepon. Dan kau melanjutkan acara penyesalanmu.

Kau masih menunggu ruangan itu terbuka, entah sudah berapa kali kau berganti posisi. Mulai dari duduk, mondar-mandir, sampai bersandar di dinding. Semua terasa sangat lama. Sampai, kau pun tidak sadar kalau Itachi, sudah tiba dan menghampirimu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi padamu. Kau sempat tersentak kaget, walau Itachi tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Kau menghela nafas sepanjang kau bisa. Lalu menjawab, "Ia masih ditangani di dalam. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Semua salahku." Kau meremas rambutmu frustasi.

Hening menguasai keadaan. Itachi sudah duduk di sampingmu. Tampak tenang, walau sebenarnya kecemasan menguasai dirinya. Itu semua terlihat dari matanya.

"Naruto—Terima kasih." Kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Kau bingung atas pernyataan itu. Terima kasih untuk apa, jelas apa yang dilakuaknnya pada Sasuke bukan hal yang baik. Untuk apa dia berterima kasih.

"—Terima kasih karena telah memberikan waktu yang begitu menyenagkan untuk Sasuke. Kau tahu, sejak Sasuke mengenalmu, ia menjadi berubah. Ia jadi lebih terbuka, dan optimis. Beberapa kali, sepulang bertemu denganmu, ia selalu menceritakan kegiatannya bersamamu. Padahal sebelumnya ia adalah orang yang tertutup."

Itachi berhenti sejenak, kemudian memulai kembali dengan suara sedikit bergetar, "—Semenjak bertemu denganmu pula, ia menjadi lebih optimis bisa bertahan lebih lama, dari penyakitnya."

Kau tersentak kaget. Penyakit? Penyakit apa? Belum sempat kau bersuara, Itachi sudah kembali menjelaskan. "—Sasuke, menderita Otot Jantung lemah."

"—Itu adalah kelainan bawaan sejak lahir. Otot jantungnya yang lemah itu, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang berlebihan, karena melakukannya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit di dada dan kadang dapat menyebabkan tubuh menjadi biru-biru. Ia juga mudah sekali untuk pingsan."

Itachi menangis. Kau juga sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan air matamu. Dan perlahan bola Kristal air asin itu menetes dari sudut matamu. "Berarti, aku-lah penyebab semua ini. Aku yang membuatnya kelelahan." Katamu putus asa.

"Tidak! Justru berkat kau ia punya semangat hidup lagi, walau hanya sebentar. Sudah lama Sasuke merasa putus asa, beberapa kali ia hendak bunuh diri untuk segera menyusul kedua orangtua kami. Tapi, semenjak bertemu denganmu, ia merasa menemukan orang yang peduli padanya lagi. Kau memberikan kasih sayang padanya seperti kasih sayang yang selalu diberikan Kaa-san dan Tou-san padanya." Itachi terisak. "—ia menyayangimu."

Kau sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Perkataan Itachi tak membuatmu berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau ingat, bagaimana Sasuke selalu tertidur ketika kau menggendongnya di punggungmu. Kau juga baru sadar bahwa ia bukan tertidur, tetapi pingsan di dalam gendonganmu.

Dan kau-pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

Hujan mengguyur dengan deras. Membasahi sebuah tanah lapang yang sudah sepi dan sedikit mencekam. Barisan gundukan tanah dengan nisan-nisan pualam terletak rapi. Di salah satu gundukan yang masih baru, dua orang pemuda terlihat menangisi nisannya.

Salah satunya berambut pirang berlutut disamping nisan dengan kepala merunduk dalam-dalam. Ia menangis dalam diam. Isakan hatinya teredam suara hujan. Sementara lelaki satunya yang lebih dewasa berdiri memegang payung hitam yang melindungi mereka berdua dari basah.

Si pirang meremas lembaran kertas di tangannya. Kertas berupa surat terakhir dari dia-yang-telah-beristirahat-dalam-damai, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Dear, Naruto-nii**

**Maaf telah menyembunyikan semuanya darimu. Aku tahu, saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dengan susah payah aku menyembunyikan semua ini darimu. Dan ternyata tidak sesulit yang aku kira, Dobe.**

**Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau aku bisa menemukan lagi kebahagiaanku. Tak perlu lagi menjadi siapa-siapa, hanya perlu menjadi diriku sendiri. Terima kasih untuk perhatian yang kau berikan padaku. Sungguh, aku seperti merasa bertemu Kaa-san dan Tou-san saat bersamamu. Kau pribadi terhangat yang pernah aku temui.**

**Setelah ini, kau tidak boleh menangisi nisanku. Lanjutkan hidupmu. Lulus sekolah, bekerja, lalu menikah. Hahahah, aku pikir ini bukan pikiran yang pantas untuk anak seusiaku. **

**Ingat, berhenti menangisi ku. Dan katakan itu juga pada Aniki.**

**Kalian tahu, sekarang aku sangat bahagia, mengingat akan segera bertemu lagi dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Kasihan Aniki, harus hidup sendiri. Tapi aku yakin, kau akan menghibur Aniki seperti kau menghiburku.**

**Salam hangat,**

**S.U**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**A/N**

**Seperti biasa, Endingnya tidak bahagia. Dan aku baru pertama kali membuat Sho-ai. Walaupun aku tahu, feel untuk itu terasa sangat sedikit dan mungkin tidak terasa oleh para readers?**

**Aku mohon bantuannya untuk itu, mohon review dan beri tahu kekurangannya. Apalagi untuk para senior yang telah lebih dulu menggeluti pair ini, aku butuh tips-tips dari anda sekalian. Mohon bantuannya yah?**

**Arigatou**

**REVIEWnya di-KLIK yah!**


End file.
